I Wouldn't Mind
by BrittanaGraduates
Summary: People say that a picture is worth a thousand words, yet just 3 words can tell an entire story. This is my story. The story of two best friends, fate, and the hand it laid upon them. DISCONTINUED Heya's over
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: Megan (owner of this account) convinced me to try and make this an actual story. I'm not in any way associated with Naya or Heather nor do I know their story. This is purely fictional.**

**Prologue**

_People say that a picture is worth a thousand words, yet just 3 words can tell an entire story. This is my story. The story of two best friends, fate, and the hand it laid upon them._

"_I like you."_

"_I like you too."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I miss you."_

"_I miss you too."_

It's funny isn't it? Falling in love. It's funny isn't it? Falling in love. Sometimes it's slow, sometimes it happens in the blink of an eye, and sometimes you don't even realize you've fallen.

I'm Naya Rivera, I fell in love with my best friend, and we were perfect… For a while.


	2. Chapter 1

"She's here!" Amber shouts running into the choir room. "The Beyoncé dancer." She elaborates at our confused expressions.

Ryan motions for Chris and Jenna to head out to the tin shed. I feel a nudge in my side, turning my eyes from my phone to hazel ones,

"I heard they're looking for another cheerio." Dianna whispers nodding in the direction of the writers, "You think this could be her?"

I shrug turning back to my phone, "I don't think she's an actor."

"Hey girlies, we're gonna go over to the shed and watch them do single ladies. Wanna come?"

Single ladies rings out as we walk across the lot.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" a voice calls, "hand, hand, point, shake." The music cuts off. "That was tight yo!"

"Hey Bee sound like you're not the only inside out Oreo anymore!" I smirk at Kevin. He laughs pulling me into him "Funny Nay Nay."

Lea opens the door, not bothering to knock, and steps inside. I step in next; Chris and Jenna are sitting on the floor red faced and panting. I look up to see blonde hair put up in a messy ponytail, body moving to no music, sweat dripping down her abdomen. '_Wow.' _I think. The door slams shut snapping me from my thoughts and the blonde from her dancing, her eyes dart around the room before landing on me.

"Wow." I blurt, averting my gaze to the floor, blushing.

Chris clears his throat, "Heather this is Kevin, Naya, Dianna, Lea, Cory and Mark." He tells her pointing at each of us. "Guys this is Heather Morris."

"Or Hemo." She smiles waving to us. Her gaze meets mine again and my stomach flutters.

By lunch time Heather's already part of our little family. Right now she's dancing single ladies with Chris and Jenna while being filmed. She comes and plops down next to me,

"Hey Naya!"

"Hey Hemo." I smile, "How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was little." She shrugs picking at my food "I picked it up when my dad passed away. It was my coping mechanism."

"I'm so sorry." I say as my eyes her face

"It's ok, I'm glad he's not in pain anymore and he's always watching over me." She stands lifting her shirt up "Look." She points to a tattoo of wings on her lower back, "I got these on his memory. That way he's always with me."

"I like you." I tell her honestly

"I like you too!" she replies smiling down at me.

"Naya back to set!" Ian calls

I turn back to Heather "I think God has laid a hand." I wrap my arm around her waist. "Come on, you can watch us film."

She throws her arm over my shoulder, "_This is the beginning of something amazing." _I think squeezing her tighter.


	3. Chapter 2

Dianna and I are filming _Say A Little Prayer_ when Heather comes charging in with Ryan behind her.

"Cut!" Brad yells taking off his headset, standing he walks over to Ryan.

"Hey Hemo!" I hug her, my day instantly brightening.

"Hey Nay Nay." She mumbles into my hair. "You know what?" she asks pulling back slightly.

"What?" I reply quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I can't wait to start filming with you," she smirks.

_What_

"Wh—" I'm cut off by a squeal

"I CALLED IT!" Dianna says poking me. "I totally should've put money on that." She mutters to herself. "Congrats Hemo!" she calls over her shoulder skipping off to Lea.

"So _you're_ the third Cheerio." I say

"Yup!" she bounces "Oh my gosh, I have to call Tay!" she gasps reaching for her phone.

My stomach clenches, "Who?"

"My boyfriend." She says pressing the phone to her ear.

_Boyfriend._

"Hey babe! Guess what?" she turns away walking to the corner of the room.

I turn back to Dianna, who's seated on Lea's lap, my eyebrows furrowed.

She shoots me a questioning glance but I just wave her off.

"Yeah, I love you too." I hear Heather mumble.

She walks back over with a slight scowl on her face; before I ask her what's up Zach walks in and motions her over.

"Hemo," he says hugging her. "Welcome to the cast!"

"Well it's all thanks to you Mr. Woodlee." She tells him.

"Back to business." He tells us, "Dianna you're good but Naya the choreo's changed a bit to fit Heather in."

"Ok." I nod.

"Sex is _not_ dating. If it were Santana and I would be dating." I read aloud my eyes widening. "What?! Are they gay?" I ask Ryan.

"No. They just like sleeping together." He tells us "No feelings involved/" I see Heather tense up from the corner of my eye.

"So it's a joke?" she asks him.

"Yeah, kind of." He responds distractedly.

"Ok." She say turning around, "This is some people's real lives." She says to her self.

"Hey Hemo," I say catching up with her. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" she looks at me, "Yeah! Yeah… it just hits home I guess?"

"How?" I wonder aloud

"Well I lost my virginity to a friend when I was in high school." She starts, "We kept sleeping together, I developed feelings for her. And she wasn't interested in me that way." She opens the door to our trailer, "She claimed she was straight and it was just sex. I mean she wasn't my best friend but it still sucked losing her."

I step into the trailer closing the door behind me. "Ooo-kayyy" I say slowly trying to process what she just told me. '_She? SHE? Is she bi? Why do I care?'_

Heather looks at me expectantly.

'_Holy shit. I like her.' _I think to myself '_I _like _her.'_

"Naya?" she questions fear flashing over her face.

I look at her

"Oh my God." She says running her hand through her hair. "I made you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry!" she says "I just assumed since you were friends with Chris, Dianna, and Lea you would be ok with it" she rambles. "I can talk to Ryan about switching trai—mmph!" I cut her off pressing my mouth against hers.

She tenses up for a split second and I try to move away but she brings her hands up cupping my face and molding her lips to mine. '_Oh wow.'_

I reluctantly pull away searching her face. Her eyes flutter open and crystal blue meets my gaze. "I'm sorry." I whisper. '_She has a boyfriend' _"You have a boyfriend."

She shakes her head her eyes flickering down to my lips and back to my eyes. "We broke up." she tells me "He didn't like the fact I got a role on the show and then last week I told him I had feelings for someone else."

My heart drops.

"I'm just," she licks her lips locking her gaze with mine. "really glad she likes me back."

Before I can process what she said she's kissing me again.

'_What? Oh. OH! She likes me? Yup, fate most definitely laid a hand.'_

She pulls back with a small smile.

"Go out with me." I state rather than ask

She smiles wider nodding.

I swallow releasing a shaky breath, "Wait." I suddenly remember what she said, "I get Chris but what do you mean Dianna and Lea?"

"Please!" She laughs, "They're dating." She tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"No they're not." I say

"You really don't have a gaydar." She tells me.

"Shut up!"

"Just watch them," she tells me linking her pinky with mine. "You'll see!"


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days of filming consist of me in the background with Heather. I can't keep away from her and her me. Whether it's pinky linking, connecting our arms, me putting my legs on her, or her stroking my arm we're constantly touching. I don't mind and neither does she.

_

Heather and I have just finished the last scene of the day and are leaving when Ryan calls us to his office.

"I've noticed you guys have been playing up this _Santittany _thing." He tells us motioning to our clasped hands. "I like it. Keep up the good work." He dismisses us.

"Santittany?" Hemo whispers as we exit.

"It's our mash-up name." I tell her. "Santana + Brittany."

"It sounds ridiculous." She states

I shrug.

Friday during lunch Hemo and I are sitting in our set chairs playing on our phones when Dianna and Lea come in holding hands. Heather nudges my foot and motions to them with her head.

"_Told you."_ She mouths.

I turn back to the other girls where Dianna whispers something in Lea's ear that makes her blush.

I shake my head "Hey Dianna! Lea!" I wave at them.

Lea jumps pulling her hand from Dianna's.

"Hey Naya." Dianna says her smile dropping at Lea. "Hemo." She nods

I take a bite of my salad. "Your gay is showing." I motion between them with the fork.

I see Dianna's face flare up and Lea's pale.

Heather whacks my arm.

"Ow!" I yelp rubbing the area "I'm just kidding."

"That's mean Nay."

"Ok. Ok. Sorry." I apologize, "We won't say anything." I tell them, mostly Lea.

Saturday my phone wakes me. Blindly reaching out I grasp it and bring the receiver to my ear, "Hello?" I croak my voice full of sleep.

"Good morning Naya!" the voice replies.

"Hi mama." I stretch, "What's up?"

"I saw you on Glee the other night! You had so many lines." She says, "What's the name of girl you're dating?"

I sit up quickly, "I'm not dating anyone." I say quickly.

"Santana and that Brittany girl? Oh yes, that's right! What was it, 'sex is _not _dating.'"

I exhale in relief, "Oh the show, right. Her names Heather." I chuckle running my fingers through my hair.

"She's very funny. I like her." She hums

"Me too mama. Me too." I glance at the clock _11:08 am 'Shit! Heather's going to be here in less than 2 hours' _"I gotta go but I'll call you soon ok?" I say jumping out of bed and pulling off my sleep shirt.

"Alright. I love you!"

"Love you too." I hang up turning on the shower.

I've just finished getting dressed when the doorbell rings. "Coming!" I say rushing to the door.

"Hey." I breathe opening the door. She's wearing a white top the rides up slightly, jeans, and a beanie. It's completely casual yet it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Hi." she steps in and draws me close to kiss me. It makes heat spread through my body. A welcome greeting.

She pulls back smiling "Ready?"

I nod.

"Great! Let's go." She leads me to her car and opens the passenger side for me, shutting it once I'm settled.

"So where are we going?" I question.

"Yamashiro." She responds

"Sushi?" I squeal. "I love sushi!"

Heather laughs "Good."

We pull up to the restaurant and she parks running around to get my door again.

"Thanks," I tell her blushing.

We walk inside and the hostess places us at the sushi bar.

"Have you been here?" Hemo asks

"No, you?" The waitress places our drinks down

"Once." She takes a sip of the her water "It's really good."

"What do-"

"Excuse me?" I hear

Heather looks behind me and I turn around. A girl maybe 10 or 11 is standing with her mother.  
"Hi sweetie." Heather says "What's up?"

"C-can I get a picture please?" the girl squeaks looking between Heather and I.

"Of course you can!" Heather get out of her chair and kneels down to the girl. "I'm Heather and this is my friend Naya," she motions to me "What's your name?"

"Avery." The girl responds.

"It's vey nice to meet you Avery." Heather smiles at her.

I slide down next to them and smile as her mom snaps a picture.

"What do you say Avery?" Her mother asks her.

"Thank you!" Avery says jumping up and clasping her mom's hand.

"You're very welcome." Heather tells her standing.

"Thank you girls." Her mother tells us.

"It was our pleasure." I tell her shaking her hand.

We sit again and I smile at Heather, "You're great with kids."

"I must've gotten good a it from my niece." She laughs

"What can I get you?" I man comes up from behind the counter

"I'd like the tuna tataki." I tell him

"I'll have the spicy tuna on crispy rice." Heather orders handing him our menus.

"What's that?" I ask

"It's fantastic. You'll have to try it."

"I think I have a new favorite type of sushi." I tell her.

"Right?" She laughs taking a bite.

"Here, try mine." I pick up a piece with my chopsticks and hold it out to her.

She leans in and takes it. She sits back chewing. "Mmm" She hums, "I like that too."

Conversation is forgotten for a while. It feels so right just being here with Heather. I reach my right hand out under the table and grab her left. She smiles and intertwines our fingers. I wanted to know everything about her, explore her, get inside her head. Weird. It felt as if I'd known her forever, yet at the same time, didn't know her at all. The prospect of finding her out excited me, like nothing and no one ever had before.


	5. Authors Note

**I've never wanted to be one of those authors that posts a note instead of a chapter but here I am.**

**Two things, first the next 3 weeks are the most insane weeks of the semester for me and I'm going to be studying in all my free time. I promise to have a chapter up by the 18****th**** but I can't promise anything before that.**

**Second I'm looking for a beta because I'm awful at catching errors and really, I'm not fantastic with words so if you'd like to help me out you can pm me here or on Megan's tumblr which is also brittanagraduates **

**Sorry**

**Thanks for sticking around**

**-Britt**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm baaaaaack! Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this short hiatus. I got a beta, gimmemorehemo, and she's already been a huge help. Here's chapter four and leave me a review, if you feel inclined to let me know what you thought! **

**-Britt**

"Hey Di," I scan our surrounding area, "Have you seen Hemo?"

"Uh-" she looks around, "No."

I worry my lip between my teeth, "She's not answering my calls an-"

"Naya!" a voice cuts me off, "Have you seen Heather? We have a scene coming up." Chris comes over.

I run my hand through my hair, sighing frustrated when I remember it's still in a ponytail. "No one's seen her!"

I've always been bad at expressing my feelings. When Heather knocked on my door that night I knew she just needed someone to listen to and be there for her. I wanted to tell her how worried I was but I didn't know how…

_Heather,_

_You didn't show up at work today. No one knew where you were or could get ahold of you. You've never just not shown up before and it worried me. Ryan changed all the scenes around and said you had called in sick. I couldn't get my lines right all day._

_You knocked on my door later that night; I breathed a sigh of relief before I noticed the tears in your eyes. Your face was blotchy and you were shaking. I didn't ask I just pulled you into my arms and stroked your hair as you cried, you told me about your dad, how he used to joke with you and cheer you up after a rough day, it made my heart ache. I didn't know how to make you feel better. You let me hold you all night; I kept you close and kissed your head occasionally while you slept. _

_I wish you had told me what today was so I could've been there for you but I understand why you didn't. Today marks the day when your dad passed. But it also marks the day I realized I was in love with you._

_-Naya_

I put down the pen and folded up the paper, sliding it into a drawer. '_Writing.' _I thought to myself, _'I can express myself through writing.'_

"Baby, wake up." I shake Heather gently. "We have to get ready."

She cracks an eye open, "Coffee?" she croaks, her voice laced with sleep.

"I'll make you some, come on." I pull her up

She stumbles into the kitchen and sits at the island; I press the start button on the coffee pot

"Thank you." She says

"For what?" I lean so my forearms are resting on the island.

"Last night, you listened to me and you held me and you were there for me. Thank you." She repeats

I smile leaning in and capturing her lips; she stands wrapping her arms around my neck, her tongue darts out flicking my lip. I push her back against the counter opening my mouth.

_BZZZ_

The coffee pot turns off startling us both. She giggles and steps around me to grab a mug.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I tell her

Her eyes darken but I think it's just the light, "Ok." She replies sipping from her cup.

"Naya!" Heather knocks on the door "We're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"Ok! Ok!" I say unlocking the door, "I just need to brush my teeth. There's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet if you want." I point with my toothbrush.

"Thanks."

We brush our teeth quickly, sneaking a few more kisses before rushing out the door.

"Where's your car?" I ask her

"I ran." She looks at me

"You ran 10 miles. To get to- You know what? Never mind." I grab her hand "Let's go."

I don't run into Heather until lunch.

"Hey Hemo!" I walk into our trailor pecking her on the lips.

"Hi." She mumbles back distracted

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" she faces me. "Oh! You know Matt?"

"Ryan's bitch, Matt?"

"Yeah!" she laughs, "He just asked me out."

I furrow my brow "What'd you tell him?"

"I told him I had a wonderful girlfriend who I was very much devoted to." She intertwines our fingers, "He scoffed, called me a dyke, and left."

"He can't treat you like that!" I'm pissed

"It's ok." She kissed my hand, "He's just mad I don't want the D."

I throw my head back laughing.

"Quiet on set!" We hear over the intercom, Lea starts to sing.

"Dance with me?" Heather asks softly, wrapping her arms around my waist when I nod.

I nuzzle my face into her neck inhaling her scent. She's so warm. Her hands, running up and down my back, leave a blazing trail. "What're you doing tomorrow?" I peek up at her.

"I don't have any plans…" She twirls me, "Why?"

"I wanna take you somewhere"

"Are you asking me out?" She feigns shock, placing her hand over her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up." I laugh, "Yes, yes I am."

Heather looks out the window before dipping her head to kiss me, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

_Yay! Heather Morris is coming over! BritBrit Santana night!_I press tweet, smiling when I hear the familiar chime of the doorbell.

I open the door "Hey."

"Hi." She steps in. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Heather and I spent Thursday together. The whole glorious day. We went to IHOP for a late lunch; then drove to a secluded beach and parked. An open spaced trail led down a hill and down to the sand, so we followed it, holding hands and talking, sharing our most intimate thoughts and dreams, sharing ourselves. We were so caught up in each other that we hardly noticed the rain beginning to fall.

Heather squeals putting her arms out a spinning, "I love the rain!" she looks to me, I shiver.

She pulls out her phone and taps on it until music starts to play. "Come here." She holds out her hand and I place mine in hers. She interlocks our fingers; I smile to myself at how perfect it feels.

She pulls me around, water whipping against our skin as we spin together. She let's the music guide her and I let her guide me; I love watching her dance. I can see her become a different person when she dances. Heather dancing is absolutely breathtaking. How she gets lost in the music and moves has to be one of my favorite things.

I don't notice I've stopped until she does as well; "Nay?" she pushes her now soaked hair back.

"I love you." I look at her eyes, crystal blue against the orange sunset.

She smiles, and it's a smile I would give anything to see everyday.

She jumps at me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I grip the back of her thighs stumbling back at the force as she kisses me.

Her tongue flicks at my bottom lip; I open my mouth and she strokes her tongue against mine. I groan and stagger back. She pulls away and pecks me on the mouth once more.

"I love you too." She grins and I press my lips to hers again.


End file.
